


Cocoa Café

by chiiloo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Amyplier, Bad Puns, Baristas, Cheesy, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic, Rivalry, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiloo/pseuds/chiiloo
Summary: tumblr - origami-teacup-"You're the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I'm a barista and also where my rival barista works and we're both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways (making foam art, writing cheesy pick-up lines on your napkin etc. etc.) AU."-amy (barista) + jack (rival barista) + mark (customer)





	1. Favourite Café

**Mark's POV**

Slipping into the familiar spot at my favourite café, I let out a sigh of relief, melting into the soft cushioned chair. After settling my bags down, I stepped up to the counter, the sweet aroma of coffee and beans enveloping me in a comfortable warmth while I placed my order. My gaze drifted over while I watched Amy, the barista, hustling about in the cramped space, preparing my usual brew. As I surveyed my surroundings, I was reminded of why I loved it so much, why I always came back.The place was fairly small, but I really didn't mind at all. It only added to that blanketing, cozy feeling I had whenever I stepped in. No matter how silly or cliché It might sound, it just always felt like a home away from home. I turned my attention back when Amy placed a steaming cup on the table between us, quickly reciting the total. I handed over a few bills, waiting patiently while she counted out the change.

Amy handed me my hot drink, along with a bulky pile of napkins that I checked along the way to my seat. Somewhere through the five or so years I'd spent at the small establishment, she'd started writing me cheesy pick-up lines on napkins that had always managed to make me chuckle. Today was different however, as instead, she'd given me a stack to rifle through. I'd expected there to only be one hidden in the middle or something along those lines, so I was surprised to that each paper held one each. I skimmed over a few, and I can say with confidence I could never imagine anyone using any one of these unironically. They were all absolutely terrible, completely horrid coffee puns.

_'Hold the sugar baby, you're sweet enough'_

_'I think I feel something brewing between the both of us'_

_'I love the way you espresso yourself'_

_'My coffee is real hot right now, but you're even hotter'_

_'Excuse me sir, it's about to get steamy in here'_

_'Hey darling, I like you a latte'_

And for some reason, I loved it. I pocketed the napkins, placing them into my bags wherever I could squeeze room. Gathering my remaining belongings, I turned and caught sight of Amy flashing me a bright smile. I smiled back, waving a quick goodbye as I left.


	2. Morning Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this took so long, I've had a number of things come up and couldn't find time to work on this. Sorry, this chapter isn't too heavy on story, and it's a bit short, but hopefully it'll lead into the main parts of it a little better.

**Jack's POV**

I ran a hand through my messy brown hair as I approached my destination. My fingers caught on a few knotted strands before I pulled them loose, tugging out a few in the process. The tinkling of an old, rusted bell that hung atop the door signalled my entrance into the café. The shop was mostly cleaned already, leaving not much to do as I waited inside other than set up a few tables and prepare something for myself.

Humming a short tune, I made my way to the back of the room, pouring out a small coffee from one of the machines in the back. After emptying the contents of a few sugar packets into it, I gave it a stir and left it to cool, glancing over to check the time on a plain blue clock hung on the opposing wall. It was shortly after 6:45 and the shop would open soon. Taking a careful sip of my drink, I found it to be fairly cool, and gulped the rest of the hot liquid down, tossing the cup into a nearby trash can once I finished.

I drummed my fingers along the worn, wooden desk nonchalantly, having finished all the other tasks for the morning early. Time passed quickly, the clock striking 7:00 before I knew it. As usual, a few customers were already waiting by the entrance, and I ushered them inside when I came over to unlock the doors for the day. Behind the counter, the whirring of machinery and the busy crowd of mixed conversations greeted me once again.

A while passed before the morning buzz died down, leaving the café mostly empty save for a couple latecomers still left chatting by the windows. A young couple, both no more than 20 or so, a group of high schoolers - freshmen, by the looks of it - and a woman about my age were all seated nearby. I assumed Amy might know some of them, but I wasn't particularly close with any regulars myself. That is, of course, excluding one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you liked it! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
